conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Southern Megakawashan
Category: Introduction Southern Megakawashan is the warmest, and most tropical section of Megakawashan. It lays a good 400 miles beneath the Eastern Region of Megakawashan, and double the length from Northern Megakawashan. Imagine a beautiful tropical island. Its beaches are covered with soft golden sands. The island itself is like a fairy-tale garden ? an ocean of flowers and exotic trees. Huddling into the exuberant verdure the beautiful waterfalls inland are like a sight of the paradise, watching them for hours will not be enough to satiate your desire to feast your eyes on that beauty of incredible merging of colors. That waterfall looks like the ones in the fairy tales - the water has broken into a mist of tiny droplets and falls down like a soft silk. Add to this the playful sun's rays and you get an unbelievable tint of piece and beauty. This land was never raided, and is never hostile. It is a paradise for its residents. Colonization Colonization started around 142 B.C., many years before Northern Megakawashan and the Eastern Region of Megakawashan. The first nation settled by other Megakawashanians was Ciadipheron, founded around 141 B.C., right after the region was discovered by the people of the Eastern Region of Megakawashan. Soon after, in 139 B.C., South Ciadipheron was founded. Colonization spread strait down and went over as time went on. The latest nation to be founded was Klezios, founded in 5 B.C. The Countries and Oceans Here are the Countries and Oceans in Southern Megakawashan. Countries Ciadipheron and Southern Ciadipheron- Two very large pieces of land in the northern-most part of the central island. The first countries to be founded. Xefis- A small and deserted nation right next to Ciadipheron. Meboya- A medium sized region towards the northern part of the southern isle. Kodel Empire- The only Imperial nation in Southern Megakawashan. Watai- A nation on the eastern side of the northern isle. Only landlocked to the Kodel Empire. Aeguqura- A nicely sized country next to Watai. Trades most often with Watai, the Kodel Empire, and The Emerald Isles. The only country in the Western Isle. The Emerald Isles- A massive archipelago, south of the Western Isle. Famous for mining emeralds and selling them across all of Megakawashan. The Wasteful Isle- One of the southern-most islands, and the least populated. Diamond Atoll- Similar to the Emerald Isles, except one big island. They get their fame by their diamond mines. New, Old, and Middle Ikul- Three islands south of South Ciadipheron. Colonization started in Old Ikul, then spread to Middle Ikul, and up to New Ikul. Turcinda and the Turchindian Isles- The second-newest country in Southern Megakawashan. Utilizes the Grand Canal Harbor to trade with Ciadipheron and Xefis. Klezios- The latest nation to be founded. Very close friends with Turcinda. Located in the Eastern Isle. Oceans and Other Bodies of Water The Serene Ocean- The southern-most ocean and home to nations in the Central, Southern, and Northern Isles. The Ciadipheron Waters- A body of water east of Ciadipheron. Many trading ports off of Ciadipheron reside there. The Coral Domain- Second largest body of water in Southern Megakawashan. Home to Klezios, Turcinda, and all three Ikulian Islands. Grand Canal Harbor- The Grand Canal River in Ciadipheron empties out into the Grand Canal Harbor. Trading ships come over from all of Southern Megakawashan with cargo and other items. Major Cities Rockport, Ciadipheron- Major city in Ciadipheron. Tourists from all over come for their attractions. Brago, The Emerald Isles- The place where many emerald mines are located. Map Here is the map of Southern Megakawashan. (Click to see full resolution.) Flag This is the Southern Megakawashanian flag.